


Another Kind of Love

by drandmrsmclaughlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Link, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, References to Prostitution, Rimming, Roleplay, Top!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drandmrsmclaughlin/pseuds/drandmrsmclaughlin
Summary: Everyone likes a little tawdriness now and then, even the purest of internetainers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is real, none of this actually happened, life is an illusion.

Rhett was nervous.

He couldn't pinpoint why, exactly; it wasn't his first rodeo. In fact, this was quickly becoming a regular occurrence. But there was always a hum of nervous energy just under his skin while he sat there, glancing way too often at the hotel room door like that would somehow make the knock come sooner. 

The nerves weren't necessarily a bad thing. A little anxiety kind of added a level of thrill, of _wrongness_ to the whole situation. And wrongness was the whole point, right? Something a little illicit, a little tawdry. The nerves made it feel that much more real.

Rhett perched on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the remote absently, flicking through the channels on the hotel's basic cable, then finally turning the television off. He couldn't concentrate anyway. 

He got up, wandered over to the large window to peer outside. The hotel was pretty isolated, a bit far from home, from work. No real view, because that wasn't the point. He drew the curtains.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Rhett sighed. It's not that he was impatient, just a bit eager. Maybe a lot eager. It'd been a few weeks, he figured he could be forgiven a little overexcitement. 

Just as he was about to pull his phone out of his pocket to send off an inquiring text, there was a sharp knock at the door. 

Rhett found himself casting a glance to the mirror over the hotel room desk, fingers fussing with his hair for a second or two, smoothing down his shirt like he was getting picked up for a first date. But that wasn't exactly what was happening here, was it?

He strode over to the door, schooled his expression into one of cool confidence, and swung it open.

"Hey, there's my big guy," Link drawled, hand up on the doorframe just high enough to pull the hem of his too-tight t-shirt up past the waistband of his jeans. "Where've you been, sugar? You had me thinking I'd lost my best customer."

The first time they did this, Rhett had found himself bouncing between arousal and amusement. Link's whole persona changed when he got into this role, from the over-the-top pet names to the cocky, teasing sway of his hips. He even let his old, heavier accent creep back in. It was all a little jarring at first. 

"Been busy," Rhett said, stepping back to let Link saunter into the room, shedding his jacket and tossing it to the floor in a decidedly uncharacteristic show of carelessness. "Life gets in the way, y'know?"

Link turned to face him, eyes twinkling. "Got a little stress I can help you out with? Best therapy in town."

Rhett's lips quirked upwards at the line, but he played along. "But not the cheapest, right?" he said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. "What'll I owe you?"

"Don't act like you don't know my rates by now, baby," Link said, stepping closer to Rhett, just close enough to make him have to look up through his lashes to hold Rhett's gaze. He nodded in the direction of the bed. "Put it on the nightstand so we can get started."

Rhett complied, taking his phone out of his pocket as well and placing it and his wallet next to the payment. At least in this scenario, he didn't have to worry about the hooker absconding with his valuables when they were finished.

"So what are you thinking, baby?" Link asked, running his fingers through his hair in a move that's supposed to look effortlessly sexy but Rhett knows he's practiced in the mirror on more than one occasion. "Wanna get right to it? Tell me where you want me."

Rhett always gets a little thrill at this part, at the thought of having Link totally compliant, ostensibly willing to do whatever the heck Rhett demands him to, because Rhett is a paying customer. The idea of _owning_ Link's body, even temporarily, even when it's all just pretend, is enough to make him giddy. 

"Maybe I want you to put on a little show," Rhett said contemplatively, like he hadn't been planning every detail of this encounter for the last hour and a half while he sat alone in this hotel room. "Been a while since you shook that sweet little ass for me."

Link smiled, a slow, sexy smirk, as he stepped close enough for Rhett to grab his narrow little hips. He was already swaying, moving to the music in his head. "I think I can do that."

Rhett pulled out the desk chair so it was facing outward and got comfortable in it. Link was fiddling with his phone, pulling up a playlist. He always came prepared nowadays. He tossed his phone on the desk when the music started playing, a tinny beat crackling out of the small speaker. Rhett didn't even care if he could hear the song, he just liked to watch Link move.

The first time Rhett had asked Link to dance for him, Link was caught completely off-balance by it. He'd found a playlist on Spotify and giggled his way through the first two songs, blushing every time he made eye contact with Rhett. His embarrassment lasted until he noticed the way Rhett was licking his lips, watching through hooded eyes while his hand kneaded his own thigh in an effort to refrain from touching himself and ending the night way too soon. 

The spell had been broken when the playlist landed on "Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang and they both dissolved into laughter, but Link found his confidence after that night, and now he relished this part. He could play Rhett like a fiddle and he knew it.

Link always wore his tightest jeans for this, the jeans that might have fit him ten years ago but now strained over the new muscle definition in his thighs, the glorious curve of his ass. Rhett watched as Link's eyes slipped closed, losing himself in the beat of the music as he started to sway his hips, thumbs hooked into his waistband. He'd told Rhett once that he'd always thought he was a ridiculous dancer until Rhett convinced him otherwise. Rhett never understood how such a gorgeous creature could be so oblivious to his appeal.

"That's good, baby," Rhett murmured, slouching in his chair and licking his lips at the way Link slid his fingers under the hem of his shirt, easing it up to expose his belly.

"Oh, I know it's good," Link said, cocky, opening his eyes to lock his gaze onto Rhett's as he slid his hand higher under his shirt, unseen fingers brushing over his nipples.

Back when they were younger and stupider and lacked the courage to admit how they felt about one another, this was one of Rhett's top fantasies. Link was always singing to himself, always moving to music no one else could hear. He'd shake his little booty all around their office like no one was watching, like he had no idea Rhett was having an aneurysm five feet away from him just trying to will his blood to stay above his waistband. He was so glad he got a better seat for his private shows nowadays.

"None of my other customers make me dance for them, you know," Link said offhandedly as he stepped closer, legs bracketing one of Rhett's knees, hands resting on his shoulders as he rolled his hips. Rhett bit back a growl; Link always tried to rile him up like that. He knew Rhett's jealous streak didn't disappear just because they were role playing, and the thought of some sleazy -- if nonexistent -- john with his paws on Link made Rhett a little wild. He tried not to take the bait, but he couldn't help reaching out and palming Link's ass, just to reassert his claim.

"Hey now," Link said with a smirk, stepping back again, "I thought you wanted to watch."

Rhett narrowed his eyes playfully, but refused to give a retort. He watched with affection as Link removed his glasses so he could slip his t-shirt off over his head. He replaced them once the shirt was on the floor, flicking errant strands of hair out of his eyes distractedly in a move that was pure Link, no acting involved. One night he tried to remove his shirt with his glasses still on, and sent them flying across the room. It altered the mood somewhat.

"I could be charging extra for this, you know," Link drawled, his whole body undulating in a slow, smooth rhythm. He twisted around to give Rhett a good look at his ass, bending and arching his back in a way that shouldn't even be possible. "It's like dinner and a show."

Rhett slid his palm over his crotch, taking a steadying breath to keep his arousal in check. "I thought the whole point was that I didn't have to buy you dinner."

With a snort, Link turned to face him again, his hand mirroring Rhett's and brushing over the growing bulge in his jeans. Link could get himself worked up so easily in this role, letting his inhibitions fall away and wearing his lascivious rentboy persona like a mask. He was so free like this, so sexual, popping open the button on his jeans and undulating his hips like he _knew_ he had Rhett eating out of the palm of his hand. He did. He always did.

Link stepped up to Rhett again, this time throwing his long legs around Rhett's and straddling him, grinding his ass down on Rhett's lap in a practiced move. Rhett schooled his urge to grip his waist and press him down fully, settling instead for resting his hands on Link's thighs and feelings the muscles working as Link ground down on him.

He looked up at Link's face, flushed with exertion, his pupils dilated, his hair falling over his forehead. "I'm not s'posed to kiss you, right?" Rhett asked, as he did every time they did this.

Link looked down at him, pink tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. "I think I can make an exception for you, baby," he said, leaning down and catching Rhett in a slow, messy kiss. Rhett's hands found their way to Link's ass without conscious thought, guiding him through his rhythm and pulling him closer at the same time. Link whimpered into the kiss when he felt Rhett's hard-on press against his ass.

Grabbing the back of the chair, Link ground his hips down with real purpose, starting to lose the beat of the song in his excitement. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his long fingers around the nape of Rhett's neck and pushing his tongue into Rhett's mouth, hungry. His weight settled more fully onto Rhett's lap, and Rhett startled when he heard the flimsy desk chair give a protesting creak under them.

"Oh gosh," he blurted, breaking away from Link's mouth and doing his best to hold Link's weight with his arms. Link snorted.

"Whoops," he said, giggling, character broken momentarily. "How much d'you think they'd charge us for a pulverized chair?"

"I think it's time to relocate to a more horizontal surface anyway," Rhett said, giving Link's ass a smack as he shimmied off Rhett's lap and they both stood up.

Rhett pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, catching Link by a belt loop before he could climb onto the bed.

"I don't think you'll be needing pants for this next part."

In an instant, his brazen little rent boy was back. "Well, you interrupted my strip tease, sugar, so I guess you have the honors now," Link said.

It always took a little effort to peel Link out of his painted-on jeans, but Rhett didn't mind. He liked to use it as an excuse to kiss his way down Link's torso, pausing to give his nipples a few little teasing licks before sinking to his knees, mouthing the sensitive skin of Link's belly while he worked the tight denim down his thighs. 

Rhett growled in approval when he saw that Link had decided against underwear - it only gets in the way. On any normal night, Rhett would have feigned a conversation with Link's cock - _Were you trapped in there, man? Was it chafing? I'm so glad you're finally free!_ \- until Link smacked him in the head and called him a dork. Tonight, though, he just leaned in and licked a slow stripe from the base to the head, casting his eyes up to see Link staring right back at him, gaze steady and dark, confident.

"That feels so good, baby," he murmured, the tremor in his voice betraying his arousal.

"It's about to get a whole lot better," Rhett said, giving Link a few extra points for keeping a straight face at such a stupid line. Rhett rose to his feet again and pushed his own jeans down with his boxers. "Hands and knees for me, now. Let's see that ass."

Link complied immediately, crawling onto the bed and tossing his glasses on the nightstand before leaning down onto his elbows, arching his back and presenting his ass. Rhett wasted no time getting behind him.

Link's ass was a bona fide work of art, and Rhett would fight anyone who challenged him on that. If he were a poetic man, he'd write sonnets about it. But he's not, so he has to find other ways to show his worship.

"Look at that," Rhett mused, running his hands up Link's thighs, spreading him open for inspection. "You know how much I love this ass, darlin'."

"S'why I make the big bucks," Link said, wiggling his hips and pressing back into Rhett's grip.

"Worth every penny," Rhett smirked, dipping his thumbs in to pull a little at Link's entrance, making him shiver. Link always broke a bit at this part, he just couldn't help himself. He loved having his ass played with, and Rhett knew all his secrets. "I think we might have to get a bit wetter, though, huh?"

"I've-- _oh_ " Link groaned, his whole body shaking as Rhett leaned in and pressed his broad tongue against Link's hole. 

Rhett never tired of how Link responded to this, how his thighs tensed up when Rhett pointed his tongue and licked around his entrance, how his toes curled when Rhett pulled his cheeks apart so he could get closer, close enough to push the tip of his tongue past the first tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, oh, gosh," Link whimpered, his words muffled against the mattress. He was so sensitive, Rhett almost took pity and gave him a break, but then Link reached back with one hand to help Rhett keep him spread open, which seemed like a pretty clear message.

"Gotta get you nice and wet for me, sweetheart," Rhett said, his voice rougher than he expected. He nuzzled his scratchy cheek against Link's thigh while he pressed against his hole with his middle finger. "Open you right up, huh?"

" _Yeah,_ " Link breathed, legs trembling as Rhett moved back in to lick around his finger and ease its way in.

It was a tight fit with just a little spit for lube, but Link rocked back against it anyway, keyed up and desperate for anything inside him, whatever Rhett would give him. It was so easy to drive him crazy like this, sometimes Rhett was tempted to just keep going, maybe see how long it would take Link to come just from a finger and Rhett's teasing tongue.

As enticing as the prospect was, though, it wasn't going to happen tonight. Tonight was about Rhett getting what he paid for.

Link gave an aborted little sob when Rhett pulled back, leaving him without contact while Rhett reached for the lube he'd stashed in the drawer of the nightstand. With the bottle in hand, he wrapped an arm around Link's waist, pulling him up onto his knees and then back onto Rhett's lap.

"What do you think," Rhett said, fitting his cock, almost painfully hard at this point, up against the crack of Link's ass. "Think you might need a little more help before you can take me?"

"Mmm, you're so _big,_ " Link purred, his voice hoarse with arousal even through the act, working his hips down to grind against Rhett's erection.

"Aw, baby, you're just saying that," Rhett smirked, pouring some lube onto his fingers and reaching between them. He found Link's hole and slid one finger inside him. It was an awkward angle, but having Link squirming back against his chest, helpless while he stretched him open was worth the strain on his wrist.

"Another," Link gasped, "C'mon, I can take it."

Rhett tsked, "Remind me again who's paying who, sweetheart," he said, pressing his finger in as deep as he could, no more than a tease of what Link needed. Link's hair was starting to stick to his forehead, his body radiating heat. He was so wrecked already, squirming and wriggling in Rhett's lap, grinding down like he could somehow get Rhett's finger to go deeper that way. 

"Gosh," Link said, legs straining apart. "Just-- can I--" he threw himself forward, dislodging Rhett's finger and positioning himself back on all fours, arching his ass into the air.

Rhett growled, giving his ass a smack. "Such a little slut."

"Mmmhmm," Link agreed, "Just want that fat cock inside me, big guy."

Rhett had to steel himself against the wave of arousal that crashed over him at Link's words; it was rare to hear him be so unabashedly vulgar. On a normal night, he hardly got dirtier than a whimpered, _put it in me, please._

Giving Link two fingers was easy, especially when Rhett squeezed another dollop of lube directly onto Link's crack, letting it drip down, soaking them and the sheets. Rhett liked to make things as messy as possible, and he knew Link had no objections towards getting nice and wet.

For a minute, there were no sounds in the room apart from Link's breathy whimpers and the soft, slick rhythm of Rhett's fingers working him open. Rhett thought about adding a third and really dragging things out, but he knew Link's body, knew how much he loved it when he could still feel a little stretch when Rhett first pushed inside him.

"It's good, feels so good," Link moaned, rocking back to get Rhett's fingers deeper, "M'ready when you are."

Rhett smirked at the phrasing; Link knows he won't get what he wants by demanding it. "That's more like it," he said, easing his fingers out. "That's how you get fucked like a good boy."

"Or a bad one."

Rhett made quick work of slicking himself, considerably more worked up than he'd realized. It was so easy to get lost in taking care of Link, sometimes he forgot about himself.

Lining the head of his dick up with Link's hole always gave him a moment of pause, a moment of _how the heck does it fit?_ , because Link was so slim and so, so tight. It never seemed possible that he could take Rhett, much less enjoy doing it.

"Oh, oh," Link gasped as Rhett pressed into him, nice and easy. "Fuck, fuck _me,_ oh gosh."

Rhett did his best to be careful, to push in slowly, let Link adjust to his girth - Link didn't call Rhett "big guy" just because he was tall - but his whole body shook with the effort it took to restrain himself.

"Always so tight for me," he growled, gripping Link's hips hard enough to leave bruises, "So fucking hot, no wonder I pay you so much."

It was a testament to how far gone he was that Link didn't manage a response to that aside from arching his back a little further to try and force Rhett deeper inside him.

Draping himself over Link's back, Rhett braced his weight on his arms and started to move. Slow, deep thrusts that rocked Link's body against his, never pulling out far enough to lose much contact.

This was the part where the game always started to crumble. There was something so overwhelming, so intimate about the way Link welcomed Rhett inside him, it made it almost impossible for Rhett to keep acting like this was a business transaction.

"That's it," Rhett mouthed against Link's nape as Link started to roll his hips, finding his pleasure in the angles of Rhett's cock inside him. "That's good, Link, that's real good. You take what you need."

Link let out a sob, his arms buckling underneath him, his whole body trembling so much he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

"Rhett, just... Rhett, Rhett, please," he whimpered, struggling to meet each thrust.

"Okay, okay," Rhett soothed, stilling his hips. "Hold on, okay? I've got you."

The sound Link made when Rhett pulled out of him was enough to break his heart, but Rhett managed to get him flipped onto his back in no time, not feeling too great about the separation himself. 

Link didn't need to be coaxed to wrap his long legs around Rhett's waist, he just pulled him down and groaned in relief when Rhett pushed back inside him.

This was better, so much better, with Link's arms wrapped around his neck and his legs urging him through every thrust. It was always better, too, when Rhett could lean down and kiss him, swallow up all the little noises spilling from his throat every time Rhett moved. 

Rhett was convinced that there was no one in the world who loved to be fucked as much as Link, no one who fell apart quite so thoroughly. He considered himself lucky to be invited to witness it, to make it happen. 

"You're so good for me, Link, you're perfect," Rhett murmured against his lips, no capacity left to filter his words. Link's answer was a deep, throaty moan, a tightening of his legs around Rhett's waist, urging him deeper.

Rhett built up to a feverish pace, fucking Link like it was the last thing he'd ever do -- sometimes it felt that way. It was never too much for Link, never too fast or too rough, he wanted it all. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth slack, and Rhett could feel him tightening, could feel every muscle in his body coiling up like a spring.

"Rhett, I'm--"

"I got you, I got you," Rhett nodded, pressing their lips together again as he reached between them.

Link cried out into Rhett's mouth as Rhett's fingers curled around his cock, his back arching off the bed. Rhett barely had to move his hand before Link was coming, splattering onto both their chests, fingers digging almost painfully into Rhett's shoulders as Rhett fucked him through it, pulled every last shock of pleasure from him.

"Gosh, look at you," Rhett groaned, his breath being forced from his lungs by the unbelievable contractions on his cock. "I'm so close, Link, I'm so close."

"Yeah," Link said, voice trembling, "Harder, c'mon, wanna feel you come, fill me up with it."

" _Fuck,_ " Rhett wasn't sure he'd survive in the face of Link's filthy mouth, begging for him even while his body shivered with oversensitivity. Rhett leaned back and hooked Link's legs over his elbows, holding him spread out and open for the last few thrusts.

Coming inside Link was like falling into an abyss, like being swallowed whole and never wanting to reappear. Link let himself be folded practically in half while Rhett rode out his orgasm, holding himself so deep inside it felt like they were permanently connected. 

It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like hours when Rhett could finally open his eyes, pick his head up off Link's shoulder and let him breathe again.

Link whimpered softly at the loss when Rhett finally pulled out and rolled off him. He reached out and pulled insistently at Rhett's hand until Rhett obliged, bringing it down between Link's legs and pressing two fingers into him just enough to let him feel it. He was so hot inside, slick and slippery now with Rhett's come, and still so eager. 

With a deep, satisfied sigh, Rhett tucked his head against Link's chest, feeling still-trembling arms come up to wrap around his shoulders. 

"Nap time," Link murmured into his hair, and Rhett smiled. It was definitely nap time.

He wasn't sure how long they slept for, but when he woke up the room was dark save for the small lamp by the bed. He slit his eyes open just enough to see Link dressed again, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for his "payment" - the little folded piece of paper, torn from a hotel notepad, that Rhett had left on the nightstand when Link arrived.

He couldn't see Link's face, but he heard him giggle to himself as he read the note. When he was finished, he reached over and turned the bedside lamp off.

Link glanced over his shoulder to see Rhett watching him, bleary-eyed.

"Time's up, sugar. Thanks for your patronage," Link smirked, rising to his feet and picking his jacket up off the floor. Then he leaned over the bed and pressed a sweet, soft kiss to Rhett's lips. "And I love you too, you unbelievable dork."

Rhett grinned at him, letting his eyes slip closed again. The last sound he heard before he fell asleep was the door clicking shut, and Link's familiar footsteps retreating down the hall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
_Link--_

_So how much do I owe you by now? Maybe you should start actually charging me for this, you could be making a fortune._

_I know I say this every time, but thank you. It means so much to me that you feel safe enough with me to do this. You're so dang incredible, Link. You're so good to me, I don't know what I ever did to deserve it, or you._

_Something I don't -- but should! -- say every time, is that I love you. I don't think I say that enough. I don't think I ever could. I love you. No matter what happens, even if you won't be my own private hooker forever. Even if you ask me to dress up as Christian Bale Batman and use my utility belt on you. Even if you ask me to do the voice. I'd do that voice for you._

_I love you so much._

_Rhett.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I also exist [on tumblr.](http://drandmrsmclaughlin.tumblr.com/) Sometimes I ramble into the ether about subjects similar to this fic. You should come say hi and give me an outlet for my rhink-related emotions!


End file.
